A very Freaky PD Story
by BomberDude
Summary: a very freaky story. Part 2 will be out. Read......Usagi don't hurt me...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own PD. But I do own the sick ideas in my head. BTW, I DON'T like Cassandra. I like Velvie (Mirai Trunks' Girl Usagi) I am Elvis, Velvie is Usagi, and IF Jo is in this story it is animequeen07  
  
  
  
  
  
A Very Freaky PD Story  
  
Chapter 1: Elvis' Bad Day  
  
Elvis: ::starts to have a little fun by himself:: (NO NOT JACKIN' OFF I'M NOT THAT SICK!) ::sees Mr. Blonde:: Hhehe. DIE!   
  
Blonde: What??!  
  
Elvis: ::punches him out and takes his hologram thingy::  
  
Later on….  
  
Cassandra: damn it…I should've seduced that alien...::in her office::  
  
Elvis: ::walks in using the hologramy as the secretary, freaked out:: Hello….  
  
Cassandra: Oh hello there you sexy thing! Come here and give me some sex!!!! ::Walks toward Elvis::  
  
Elvis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::turns off hologram and runs to the wall::  
  
Cassandra:: ooh yeah the alien that's even better….come here you….  
  
Elvis: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Cassandra: You have no where to go FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::rips her clothes off::  
  
Elvis: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Cassandra: IT IS OVER! NOW STARTS KINKY SEX!  
  
Is this the end for Elvis? To be continued….. yeah right keep reading  
  
Elvis: ::has never been so terrified in his life:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Cassandra: ::grabs Elvis:: FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Elvis: ::takes out Phoenix, blows a hole thru the wall and runs very very fast:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! ::stops at a ladder leading to nothing:: Oh no!  
  
Cassandra: FWAHAHAHAHAHAH! FIRST I'M GOING TO MAKE U EAT MY PUSSY!  
  
Elvis: ::pukes at the thought then shoots a hole again, runs up the stairs onto the roof and escapes in his Ship flying AWAY at a very fast rate::  
  
At Jo's House…..START  
  
::Elvis's ship is falling once again::   
  
Elvis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ship falls, him holding a half bitten hot dog::  
  
Ship crashes and Elvis flies thru an open window and lands in the bathroom, his cloaking device accidently turned on::  
  
Elvis: OW!! Gotta get that repaired ::presses a button and ship starts to repair itself:: Where am I? I have my CD on? ( cloaking device)::hears water noises:: What's that?  
  
Velvie: WHAT? WHOS THERE!?? IS THAT YOU JO!?? No one is there….  
  
Elvis: ::thinks:: Oh no….. no no no no no please don't say I am where I think I am….. ::Sees Velvie in the shower:: Oh my! ::eyes turn into Hearts, stares, and drools, eventually his CD runs out:: Uh oh….damn CD.  
  
Velvie: What? Oh my!  
  
Elvis: Oh my!  
  
Velvie: Oh my!  
  
Elvi: Oh my!  
  
Smacking noises can be heard, and Elvis is on the floor, bloody, beaten, and hurt. He then faints.  
  
Jo: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh look a dead body! ::Starts to do things to his body::  
  
Elvis: :Wakes up and sees Jo……:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::they both yell for 1 minute::  
1 minute passes…  
  
Elvis:….  
  
Jo:…..heh… hi Elvis I thought you were dead….  
  
Elvis: ……..I'm going to go have seizures now forever ::runs away as far as he can::  
  
  
Review review r/r r/r and review. Please review but not so many flames. I tend to get hurt. ::Cries:: J/K! FLAMES ARE AALWAYS WELCOME! But try to review a nice review for once okay??? BTW Chapter 2 will be out soon, hopefully today.  
  
-Bomberdude  



	2. Cassandra x Joanna x(

Disclaimer- I still don't own Pd and never will. *Sniff* People who are affended by sex be warned. Also keep reading!!!!!!!!!! The nasty stuff is only like 5 sentances cause I don't like that shiot either! Yes shiot tahts right!!  
  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
  
Elvis had a time machine. Some people think. SO!!!??  
  
Elvis: I want to go back to the Skedar ship, I wonder what Cassandra was doing there…  
TIME WARP START!  
  
Elvis: ::puts cloaking device on and sees Cassandra and Jo on the floor::  
  
Cassandra: ::rips Jo's party frock:: Now for Womeny goodness!!  
  
Elvis: OH MY!  
  
Cassandra: ::starts to eat Joanna's pussy::  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
Elvis: ::paralyzed and saw the whole thing::  
  
Cassandra: aaaah! Sweet tasty taste!  
  
Jo: ::Wakes up:: Oh I better not be where I think I am…  
  
Cassandra: And it's worse than that my dear….  
  
Elvis: ::Thinks:: I'M SURE IT IS!!  
  
Cassandra: Just look who you have for company  
  
Jo: Why do I feel all sticky between my legs!?  
  
And yadda yadda Cassandra kills herself.  
  
Elvis goes back in time to his own world, discusted  
  
Elvis: Never shall I time travel again….::sees Trent as a kid in a screen that says PAST :: OOH!!! I GOTTA SEE THIS!!   
  
  
Wait for the next chapter 3! There will be 4 of them I'm sure. I know this was way too short.  
  



End file.
